


Afterglow

by vallennox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 切尔诺贝利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: pre-slash，最后，他们走在春天的原野上





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147612) by [vallennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox)



Valery总是在午夜过后才来，穿着同一套西服，有时候打蓝色的那条领带，有时候是灰色的那条。看起来比他在世的时候精神一些，可能是西装的缘故。他们在切尔诺贝利的时候，Valery不是穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，就是裹在马铃薯麻袋一样的卡其色外套里，从远处看就像挂在树皮上枯干了的蛹。

他第一次出现在病房里的时候只是个影子，是窗帘和墙角的阴影联合制造的幻觉，在Shcherbina坐起来认真看的时候就消失了。后来他没法自己坐起来了，那个侧影反倒变得清楚了一些，随着医生开出的吗啡剂量加大，Valery就越加触手可及，不过他并不说话，只是坐在那里，手放在膝盖上，好像还在等人来通知他到会议室去。Shcherbina试过喊他的名字，但他没有听见，倒是护士进来了，问他是不是想喝水。

 _走开_ ，他想，闭上眼睛。

病房大多数时候是静止的。百叶窗有时候开一半，有时候关着，取决于他什么时候醒来。睡眠变得深沉广阔，像海，他只不过潜下去几分钟，上来的时候已经是一个不同的世界了。床头柜上新鲜的花枯萎了，暗淡的月光突然就变成了正午耀眼的太阳。窗边的椅子是空的，放着一支钢笔，为什么是钢笔？谁会留下这种东西？就在这张椅子上？

他回到了海里。

直升机的噪声，电话铃，枪声，风掠过棕红色的、被辐射摧毁的松树林。电锯。铲子敲击泥土。一扇门前后摇晃，砰砰作响。

“从那一刻起我就知道了。”Valery说。

Shcherbina睁开眼睛，物理学家捡起椅子上的钢笔，放回衣袋里，拉直了领带，蓝色的那条。

“什么？”

Valery转过头，这么多天以来，他们的目光第一次对上了，“钢笔。在去切尔诺贝利的直升机上，你把钢笔给我了，而且你居然把我的话听进去了，我原本没指望你能记住‘铀235’这个词。所以我就知道了。”

“你就那么不喜欢一次过把话说清楚吗？”

“所以我知道你不是个无可救药的蠢材，Boris。”

“你比你活着的时候更不知所谓了。”

“你倒是没什么变化。”

“我快要死了。”

“我知道，所以我才在这里。”物理学家摊开手，仿佛这是最自然不过的事，就像应季的雨水，云和河流。他没有笑，他几乎从来不笑，每次他趴在桌子上演算的时候就像一尊名叫《愁苦》的雕塑。Shcherbina看不懂士兵们带回来的测量报告，但上面的每个数字似乎都会刺痛Valery，原子是他的领域，他早早就看到了今天。

“五年，你是这么说的。”

“我是这么说的。”

推车轮子咯咯作响，夜班护士进来了，换了点滴瓶，出去了。挂钟指着一点二十分，他不喜欢这个时间。Valery还坐在原处，手指轻轻敲打座椅，和他一样看着钟。时间还有什么意义呢？世界上所有的钟都在1986年4月26日凌晨停了。后面的时间都是租借来的，不知道什么时候要连本带利还回去。

Shcherbina和其他人一样在报纸上读到Legasov的讣告，语焉不详，而且多半隐瞒了很多天了。又过了许多天，他才从破碎的流言蜚语里勉强拼凑出完整的图景来。自杀，用的是绳子。枪放在桌子上，最终没用上。时间是凌晨一点二十三分。从此之后，好不容易掩埋的切尔诺贝利又时常回到他梦里，并不可怕，也不悲伤，他通常只是一个人坐在那个临时法庭外面的长椅上，浸泡在阳光里。他等着Legasov出来，但往往到醒来都没有等到。另外一些时候，他跋涉在空旷的湿地里，远远地看着核电厂标志性的红白两色冷却塔。死去的鸟儿在水里漂浮着，凹陷的眼睛蒙着一层白翳，在Shcherbina走过的时候活过来，甩掉水珠，成群起飞。

“鸟儿。”Valery说，“我看过一份报告，一个村子发现满地死麻雀，但他们还让孩子们出去游泳，采浆果，因为是五月份！最美丽的月份，小树莓都熟了。”

“我们已经尽力了。”Shcherbina想打个手势，但插着针管的右手只是抖动了一下，他快要感觉不到自己的手指了。

“你可以这么说。”

“你怎么还在这里呢？你在等什么，Valery？”

“你。”物理学家回答，他在玩打火机，一会儿开，一会儿合上，摸出烟盒，又放了回去，“我们出去走走吧。”

“去不了，太累了。”

“来吧，天气很好。”

Valery从椅子上站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，Shcherbina惊讶于自己居然能真真切切地感觉到对方的手。他坐起来，靠在枕头上，对着明媚的阳光眯起眼睛。护士没给他留鞋子，拖鞋都没有，没人指望他还能走路，但这无所谓了。他赤脚踩在冰凉的地板上，Valery露出半个微笑，开口想说什么。

“闭上嘴。”Boris咕哝道，“你要是多说一个字。”

“你就让人枪毙我吗？”

“我还是有这个权力的。”

Valery摇摇头，也许在镜片后面翻了个白眼，看不太清楚。他走在Shcherbina前面，替他扶着门。两人走过安静的走廊，配药房的护士在低头写什么，没有注意到他们。通往外面的门镶着大块玻璃，推开的时候没有一点声音。他们踏进五月的阳光里，苹果花的味道扑面而来，灌木丛里有蜜蜂嗡嗡作响。在很远的地方，烧柴油的拖拉机在轰轰作响，有人唱着歌，一首很老的儿歌，什么星星，什么原野。

“太美了。”他说。

“当然，这是春天。”Valery扯掉领带，随手塞进衣袋里，解开衬衫最上面的那颗纽扣。太阳晒暖了土路，Boris脱掉了西服外套，搭在手臂上，他的皮鞋已经沾上泥了，一点点，可以稍后再说。这是切尔诺贝利的旷野，都是生命，一切都在生长，什么都不会改变这一点，他们踏上那条蜿蜒穿过草丛的小路，走向云雀歌唱的地方。

 

全文完。

 


End file.
